Un nuevo dueño para las cartas
by Zangoh
Summary: Sakura tiene un sueño, el cual le hace tomar una decisión, sin embargo esta tarea no será para nada fácil de cumplir, sobre todo con el carácter de las cartas.
1. Se ha tomado la desición

Hola a todos, esta vez vengo con un nuevo fic, inspirado en un sueño que tuve xD, soñe que estaba frente al ordenador buscando la nueva pelicula de card captor sakura y no solo la encontré sino que la vi completa en el sueño ajaja, bueno CCS no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños ^^.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Se ha tomado la decisión**

**_ "Las personas no duran para siempre, por mucho poder que tengan, tarde o temprano todo llega a su fin…"_**

**_Una Sakura muy preocupada, repetía estas palabras para sí misma, mientras observaba desde el balcón a sus dos hijos jugar juntos, lo que parecía ser el juego de las escondidas._**

**_En ese momento el ahora Señor Lee Syaoran, se acerca a su amada, preguntándole que sucedía, ya que últimamente su semblante no era el mismo de siempre y eso lo estaba preocupando bastante_**.

Sakura: Querido, he tenido un sueño que me ha tenido dando bastantes vueltas en mi cabeza.

Syaoran: Amor, ¿ha sido acaso un sueño premonitorio?

Sakura: No realmente, sin embargo en ese sueño, vi como todo lo que tiene un comienzo también tiene un fin, y sinceramente como dueña de las cartas, no puedo evitar pensar que tenga que hacer lo mismo que el Mago Clow, pero prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, y creo que ya es tiempo que las cartas ya tengan un nuevo dueño.

Syaoran: Pero ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? Amor mío,¿ acaso tu salud está mal y no me has querido contar? De verdad estoy preocupado por ti.

Sakura: Al contrario querido, me he sentido mejor que nunca, pero supongo que todos nos tenemos que jubilar algún día de nuestros trabajos, para vivir en paz el resto de tiempo que nos queda.

**_Syaoran estaba completamente de acuerdo con la decisión, sin embargo, la decisión sería un poco compleja, tal vez sea algo precipitada, tal vez el nuevo dueño de las cartas, no necesariamente tenía que seguir el lazo familiar, eran muchas las ideas en su mente, pero Sakura estaba decidida completamente y ya tenía armado un plan, y el paso del tiempo no solo ha servido para hacerlos crecer en tamaño y hacernos envejecer, sino también madurar en ciertos aspectos, con esto me refiero a que la Señora Kinomoto Sakura ya tenía firmeza en sus decisiones y cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja, ni el mismísimo Syaoran podía contra argumentarla._**

**_Sakura pide amablemente a sus dos hijos que se acerquen porque tiene algo importante que decirles, el hermano mayor de unos 12 años, que es la viva copia de Lee Syaoran pero con el color de ojos de Sakura, toma de la mano a su hermana pequeña de 8 años, que si bien se parece mucho a su madre, tiene el cabello de Nadeshiko y tiene el color de ojos de Syaoran._**

Sakura: Chen y Fang yin, acérquense un poco más hay algo que quiero informarles.

**_Se podía observar la cara de preocupación de amos, ya que conocían muy bien a su madre, cuando ella les hablaba así, era porque era realmente importante y hasta podían llegar a ser malas noticias_**

Chen:Madre no me gusta verte con ese semblante, me preocupa verte así.

Fang yin: Mami, me gusta más tu sonrisa.

Sakura: Mis pequeños niños, me hace muy feliz que se preocupen por mí, pero lo que les quiero decir es algo importante, así que respondan mis preguntas y escuchen con atención.

**_La obediencia que tenían los niños era absoluta, después de todo la familia Lee había intervenido un poco en la crianza de los niños, para mantener algo de las costumbres, es por ello que sus nombres también están en chino y además a Sakura le gustaba mucho ese estilo de nombres, así que no hubo objeción alguna._**

Sakura: Chen, si te pidiera a ti que fueras el nuevo dueño de las cartas, ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?

Chen: Con todo respeto madre, pero yo no estoy interesado en ser el dueño, tu, eres la mejor para ello, yo lo que quiero hacer es ser como Padre y aprender todos sus pasos, pero si me pidieras que fuera un guardián para el nuevo dueño aceptaría honorablemente esa tarea.

Sakura: Muy buena respuesta hijo mío, y estabas totalmente pensando lo mismo que yo te iba a proponer, en definitiva eres tan agudo como tu padre, sé que quieres ser como él, y vas por buen camino, solo espero que cuando se te presenten situaciones algo complicadas puedas ser muy hábil para resolverlas y darte cuenta de tus sentimientos rápidamente.

Syaoran: (*carraspeando*), Sakura, no era necesario todo eso, con solo decirle que iba por buen camino bastaba.

Sakura: Amor mío, lo sé, pero creo que Tomoyo me ha influenciado bastante últimamente y a veces pareciera que se apodera de mi cuerpo y deja salir palabras de la nada.

Chen: Yo no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo.

Fang yin: Yo sí, porque Tía Tomoyo me contó todo.

Syaoran y Sakura: (para sus adentros) Hija mía, solo espero que juntarte tanto con Tomoyo no te haga ser como ella, aunque sería bueno que lo perspicaz lo adquirieras a tu personalidad.

Syaoran: Yo creo que es mejor continuar con la conversación.

Sakura: Chen ha hecho muy buena elección, verán lo que quería contarles mis niños, es que ya es tiempo de que las cartas tengan un nuevo dueño y está persona tiene que tener un gran poder mágico para cuidarlas, yo sé que mi pequeña Fang yin, es la indicada, no solo eres bastante joven, sino que también eres muy poderosa, las cartas tendrían muy buena afiliación contigo, pero también al ser joven, necesitas a alguien que te proteja mientras vayas creciendo, y tu hermano es el indicado para esta misión.

Chen: Madre con gusto aceptaré la misión, sin embargo las cartas….

Syaoran: Lo sabemos hijo, las cosas no son como antes, el poder de tu madre es tanto que las cartas también se hicieron más poderosas, y como ahora está así la situación, primero debemos informarle a los guardianes y luego a la carta más razonable de todas…

Fang yin: Tengo miedo.. Mami no creo que lo pueda lograr.

Sakura: Tranquila, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, además nosotros estaremos contigo para que hables con aquella carta.


	2. ¿Sueño Premonitorio?

Gracias a los que han leído el primer capitulo espero que la historia me vaya quedando interesante...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Sueño Premonitorio?**

_**Sakura se reúne con Kerberos quién se la pasa descansando en la casa de esta familia lee, tiene demasiado espacio para pasear por donde quiera y no tiene que esconderse de nadie, por otro lado Yue como tiene sus dos facetas vive ahora con Touya en otra parte, pero Sakura lo puede llamar cuando sea con un simple conjuro para cualquier cosa que lo necesite esté donde esté, solo esperaron un momento que fuera adecuado para llamarlo, a pesar de todo Sakura siempre está pendiente de que su hermano Touya esté feliz y tranquilo y no sea molestado en ningún momento, por eso también trata de que Yue esté todo el tiempo con él.**_

_**Se hizo la invocación, Yue apareció frente a su dueña con un semblante no tan frio, pero aún asi de preocupación.**_

Yue: Ha estado pasando algo malo?, porque de haberme invocado significa que nuevos problemas han aparecido, aunque de momento no percibo nada.

Sakura: Yue, por el momento no pasa nada malo, solo te invoqué para comunicarte algo importante que se que afecta a todos, me refiero a Ti, a Kero y a las Cartas.

Yue: esto será como lo que pasó con Clow? Porque no puedo permitir que eso suceda otra vez, no lo podría soportar, exijo saber que quieres decir.

Sakura: Mi querido Yue, dejaré de ser la dueña de las cartas, no desapareceré, pero es hora de que esta responsabilidad pase a la siguiente generación.

Kero: asi que eso estás pensando, con siguiente generación quieres decir tus hijos? Solo espero que tengamos a Fang yin como ama y no a la fotocopia del mocoso, porque me sentiría como si el mocoso hubiera sido el card captor desde un principio y no quiero ser guardian de él.

Yue: Eso no es importante, porque haras eso?

Sakura: ya es tiempo de que otra persona lo haga, si sigo con tanto poder llegará un momento en que todo se me irá de las manos.

Yue: Por una parte tienes razón pero no soportaría otro cambio de dueño, estoy bien asi, con tu gran poder no puedes hacer algo al respecto, tu misma lo dijiste, no sólo tenemos una relación de amo y guardían, es más que eso, ahora somos amigos no podemos romper esos lazos así como así.

Kero: me permiten decir algo?

Sakura: que pasa Kero, que es lo que quieres decir?

Kero: creo que también tengo derecho a permanecer como estoy, tu misma lo puedes ver, tu poder es demasiado pero, creo que tengo una idea, aunque haya una nuevo dueño, tu seguirás con bastante poder, y seguirás necesitándonos como tus guardianes, tal vez, podrías hacer lo de la reencarnación de Clow y crear nuevos guardianes para el nuevo dueño, estos solo estarían para protegerlo.

Sakura: es una buena idea Kero, pero primero que todo quiero decirte que Fang Yin será la nueva dueña, ella tiene el poder necesario para serlo y Chen será su guardián así que no creo que necesite otros guardianes, para ti Yue y para ti Kero, quería decirles que seguirán como están, me preocupa que Yue vuelva a cambiar de dueño porque mi pequeña aunque tenga mucho poder, me da miedo el pensar que tal vez no sea suficiente para alimentar a Yue otra vez, y no tenemos otra forma para encontrar otra fuente de alimento.

Syaoran: y también le dije a Sakura que lo mejor era que ustedes se quedaran protegiéndola, Kerberos, sé que es lo que tu querrías además yo también protegeré a mi amada esposa

Sakura: Syaoran… estabas escuchando todo, no quise llamarte para no molestarte

Syaoran: Amor, sabes que no tienes por qué enfrentar todo sola, también estoy yo para apoyarte, y nunca estaré cansado para ti, quiero apoyarte en todo lo que pueda.

Yue: Si esa es la decisión entonces no tengo nada que objetar, Si seguirás siendo mi dueña y amiga no tengo problema, el problema ahora son las cartas, que pasará con ellas, sabes que la situación no es como antes cuando solo se capturaban y se juzgaba al dueño, ahora las cartas….

Kero: no es necesario que le grites a Sakura, sabemos perfectamente que la situación no es como antes, a pesar de todo Sakura sigue siendo la dueña de las cartas y eso implica que estas la obedecen porque también le tienen respeto.

Syaoran: sin embargo el báculo fue entregado para cumplir un deseo, el control sobre ellas no será el mismo, sobre todo para Fang Yin, si no tiene el báculo no podrá transformarlas para ser su nueva dueña.

Sakura: para ello tendremos que dar aviso a aquella tienda, estaba pensando que si nos comunicamos con él, y le pedimos un báculo nuevo Fang yin podrá manejar las cartas.

Syaoran: ¿y el precio a pagar?

Sakura: no lo sé, primero veamos si Fang Yin tiene en su corazón las ganas de realizar esta misión y convertirse en la dueña de las cartas.

Syaoran: por lo menos dejémosla descansar esta noche, mañana en la mañana preguntémosle, después de todo quien toma la decisión es ella.

_**Al día siguiente, los niños están preparándose para ir a la escuela, a Chen no se le hace problema levantarse temprano, él es muy madrugador, pero eso sí, siempre tarda en ir a despertar a Fang Yin, si algo sacó esa niña de su madre, es esa manía de despertar tarde todos los días, y a excepción de Chen nadie más puede despertarla, él es el único que conoce los trucos para levantarla rápidamente, aunque algunas veces le fallan.**_

Chen: Fang, despierta, es hora de desayunar para ir a la escuela

Fang Yin: ….

Chen: Segunda llamada hermana, si no despiertas ahora iré a por el llamado más fuerte

Fang Yin: …..

Chen: No me has dejado de otra hermana tendrás que despertar sí o sí.

_**El chico solo levantó la mano y la dejó caer sobre un florero que había en el escritorio de Fang Yin, se empapó la mano completamente hasta que quedara helada y luego colocó su mano en el cuello de su hermana.**_

Fang Yin: kyaaaaaa… Chen ¿por qué hiciste eso? Me has dado un susto tremendo, justo cuando estaba soñando tan bien… soñaba que…

Chen: ¿que estabas soñando?

Fang Yin: Soñaba…..que…..Estaba en un jardín en compañía de…..

Chen: ¿lo has olvidado?

Fang Yin: …. Si…..Pero todo es por tu culpa, me despertaste de repente y sin razón, eres malo hermano.

Chen: No te despertaría sin razón, no seas boba, hay que ir a la escuela y desayunar.

Fang Yin: ¿qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Eres malo hermano

Chen: como sea, seguiré siendo el malo haga lo que haga, así que no me molestaré más en despertarte en las mañanas, por cierto yo ya me voy, ya tomé mi desayuno, que te vaya bien y no llegues tarde.

Fang Yin: No, espérame, no seas así, sabes que me demoró poco en desayunar, no me dejes ir sola a la escuela, por favor hermano…..

Chen: Si te espero ¿seré el bueno nuevamente?

Fang Yin: Claro que sí, serás el mejor hermano del mundo.

Chen: ok, entonces bajemos a desayunar, aún no he comido nada

Fang Yin: no que habías desayunado? ¿Era una mentira?

Chen: ahora soy el mejor hermano del mundo, así que bajemos a desayunar y sin quejas.

Fang Yin: está bien.

_**Fang Yin se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, Chen se había adelantado y estaba ya sentado en la mesa tomando su desayuno, Syaoran y Sakura estaban sentados también, así que Fang Yin primero saludó a todos y luego se dispuso a tomar su desayuno.**_

Syaoran: Hijos míos, ¿tienen todo preparado para ir a la escuela?

Fang Yin y Chen: si.

Syaoran: mi pequeña Fang Yin quería preguntarte sobre el tema de ser la nueva dueña de las cartas, no quiero presionarte para nada, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas tú sobre esto.

Fang Yin: yo quiero ser la nueva dueña, tengo la impresión de que podré hacer cosas divertidas, además el jardín está casi listo.

Sakura: ¿El jardín?

Chen: Boba, creo que estas media dormida aún.

Fang Yin: mmmm, creo que mi sueño tenía que ver con las cartas entonces

Syaoran: Hija acaso tu…

Sakura: Niños, es hora de ir a clases, así que ya que han terminado su desayuno pueden retirarse, y este tema lo dejaremos para después así que no se preocupen tanto.

_**Los niños se retiran a la escuela y Syaoran queda mirando a Sakura con cara de preocupación y duda.**_

Syaoran: Sakura, porque no me dejaste preguntarle a Fang Yin sobre su sueño

Sakura: Porque no es lo que piensas querido, anoche vi a Sueño vagar por la casa, algo tenía que decirle a la pequeña, al parecer todo irá bien, así que solo debemos esperar a ver qué sucede.

Syaoran: aun así hay algo que me preocupa…

Sakura: no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.


End file.
